It is known to incorporate glass or other transparent panels within a guardrail or handrail to provide a functional and aesthetically pleasing railing. Generally speaking, such glass handrail systems comprise a series of vertically disposed glass panels that are aligned in an end-to-end relation. The bottom edges of the panels are fixed to the floor of the building while the top edges support a continuously extending top rail or handrail.
The above noted glass handrail systems are difficult to install. In particular, a base member or sill for holding the individual panes must be secured to the building floor. The individual glass panels are then fixed to the base member using an adhesive, grout or mechanical means. Spacers, blocks or shims are typically provided to properly align the panels relative to each other on a vertical plane. As is apparent, alignment of the individual panels is difficult and substantial labor is often required. The process is even more burdensome if the base member to which the panels are secured is recessed within the floor. Although some prior art systems provide an adjustment means on one side of the base member or sill, such devices do not provide uniform pressure and adjustment to the glass pane.
In view of the above, a need has existed for a means to easily and economically adjust and align the individual glass panels of a handrail system during installation. The present invention allows easy adjustment and alignment of glass handrails during installation and along the full length of the handrail. The invention incorporates a dual hinge within the sill of the handrail to allow adjustment and alignment of the glass panels forming the handrail after the sill is installed rather than requiring the sill itself be fully aligned on the floor before the glass panels of the handrail are installed. The invention enables a user to apply a uniform pressure to the glass panes and more readily align the glass panes, regardless of surface variations on the floor to which the sill is secured.